


Thoughts of Amber

by decayee



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decayee/pseuds/decayee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could never understand what it's like to be bronzed, unless you've been through it.<br/>You're alive, but it's like you are dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts of Amber

You're alive, but it's like you are dead.  
Well maybe not dead, more like buried alive. You can not move.  
You can not see, but for bright, painful amber.  
You can not hear, but for muffled sounds, distantly taunting you.  
You can not scream, but for inside your own head.  
You want to draw breath, but you can't. Your nose and throat is clogged up from the dirt the shoveled on top of you as you begged for mercy. That was not how it happened, of course. You chose this for yourself. But an eternity inside your own head can bend every memory out of shape. All but those of her. Those are what keeps you going, what keeps breaking you.  
A face, so innocent, so peaceful, so dead.  
Hair, dark and flowing in the wind, soft beneath your fingers as you braid it, still on the floor sticky with blood.  
A smell, so sweet, a mix of flowers and dirt and childlike curiosity. All you can smell now is metal. It smells red and dark and makes you nauseous.  
You want to be free, but you're afraid of what you'd do it you were. What you'll be without her there to sooth the monster growing inside of you.  
You are alive, but you want to be dead.


End file.
